<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The High Priestess (aka The Other Side of Eternity) by fanficjanai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499449">The High Priestess (aka The Other Side of Eternity)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficjanai/pseuds/fanficjanai'>fanficjanai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Major Arcana Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Death from Old Age, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Old Age</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficjanai/pseuds/fanficjanai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiki struggles with saying goodbye to her friends</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chiki | Tiki/My Unit | Reflet | Robin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Major Arcana Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The High Priestess (aka The Other Side of Eternity)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the second war with Medeus, Tiki finally found a home in Altea. She no longer had to feel the fear of going feral and she was happy at last- for a time. Her first experience with grief came when she learned Bantu wouldn’t be coming with her to Altea. He surrendered his dragonstone and walked the continent, finding peace in his journeys. But this was only the first bitter pill that Tiki had to swallow. As the years went by, Tiki went from being like a sister to Marth and Caeda to being like a daughter, to being like a granddaughter. Though Tiki found joy in their family she was herself untouched by age.<br/>
It was a cold and rainy day when Tiki was called to Altea Keep at all haste. There she found Marth breathing his last. Caeda was weeping, and his children wore hard faces. “Tiki, my friend, I’m afraid this has to be goodbye. “Don’t say that Mar-mar! Just hang on a little bit longer. I don’t want to say goodbye.” “Tiki, dear child, this isn’t goodbye forever. Just goodbye for a day. I’ll see you on the other side of eternity.” Having said that, Marth breathed his last.<br/>
The kingdom mourned for weeks for the great Hero King and deliverer who had saved the world twice over. But eventually the humans moved on. Tiki didn’t. There was similar grief when Caeda passed a few short months later. The years began to bleed together for Tiki. Men and women she had played with as babies grew old, had children of their own, and eventually died. Tiki decided that she should go rest around the time five or six generations had passed from Marth. She began to understand why Bantu had taken to walking the continent and besides she was so very exhausted by all the grief in her heart.
</p>
<hr/><p>Though Tiki was an adult now she still hadn’t grasped the concept of time as humans sensed it. For Robin, Tiki’s pregnancy seemed to take ages, but for Tiki it passed in the blink of an eye. For the first time since Marth, Tiki was truly blessed by her life among the humans. But even this was not to last. As a mage, and as someone who could have been the vessel for Grima, Robin endured the wounds of age better than most. But even so, Tiki one day found herself at the bedside of Robin as he lay dying. Even Morgan was beginning to show some signs of aging, at least moreso than Tiki. As Robin lay dying, he promised Tiki that he would see her on the other side of eternity. Many years later, Morgan joined her father in the beyond and Tiki was alone again. She began to wonder if the brief sparks of joy felt by being with humans was worth the centuries of pain when they left her. She began to walk the continent, not knowing what she was seeking.</p>
<hr/><p>Thousands of years passed, mostly in solitude. Tiki became a figure of legends, showing up in times of need for the humans, but never staying to form bonds. But even she began to feel the scars of age. When walking one day, she fell and was surprised to be helped up by a woman who looked much like she had when she was young. It was none other than Naga herself.</p><p>“Tiki your time has come, time for you to journey to the other side of eternity. And look, you have so many friends waiting for you.”<br/>
Tiki looked up and indeed she did. She saw all her friends as she remembered them, not old and broken but young and wonderful. She saw Mar-mar, Ban-ban, Robin, Morgan, Caeda, and so many others.<br/>
“Tiki we’ve waited so long for you! You’ve done so well my dear. But it’s time to come home now” Robin said with a smile.<br/>
Tiki could feel her weariness melting away, could feel the years turning back. She cried with joy as she embraced friends long gone. And she was never alone again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>